Christmas Shopping
by JolinarJackson
Summary: Daniel and Vala are getting to know each other better while they're looking for the perfect gift for Cameron. not really Daniel/Vala - canon
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Shopping

_Word Count:_ 5.591

_Summary: _Daniel and Vala are getting to know each other better while they're looking for the perfect gift for Cameron.

_Characters: _Vala Mal Doran, Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell, OCs

_Pairing:_Vala wishes it would be Daniel/Vala

_Rating:_ T_  
Spoiler: The ties that bind  
Setting:_ Season 9 – after _The ties that bind__  
Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it.

_Beta: _Anne McSommers – thanks!

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Stargate SG-1_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

**1.**

"Tell me, darling," Vala said, leaning towards Daniel's side of the car, "how did you do it?"

"I asked Landry," Daniel answered, stopping at a red light. Vala stuck out her lower lip and crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat. The front-seat passenger window was showing her the white world of Colorado Springs at Christmas time.

"I asked him too," she said, offended, and Daniel smiled while driving on.

"Well, I don't think he was too fond of you calling him a mule headed old man in the process."

Vala snorted. "He doesn't like me, I think," and she looked searchingly at Daniel, "he doesn't like women."

Daniel laughed. "He likes Colonel Carter."

"How would you know? She's not here," Vala answered, hiding the fact that she was glad about that. In her opinion, Daniel was talking far too often about the fair-haired former team member. If they were such good friends, why had the team parted, leaving Daniel alone in the SGC? Sure he wanted to move to Atlantis, but Vala had investigated and found out that the request for the reassignment had come only after the team left. And she was jealous. One didn't like to admit it, and Daniel seemed particularly fond of not wanting to notice it, but Vala Mal Doran was a woman. A woman with feelings and everything. She didn't like the thought of someone like Sam Carter so close to her Daniel. Daniel belonged to her, in the good sense. She cared about him. She was taking care that he didn't work too much. He didn't like her distractions, but she knew that he would say something if they really disturbed him. He was so close to falling for her. At least, that's what she thought. "So, to celebrate this Christmas thing … do I have to pass a test?" she asked.

"A test?" Daniel repeated in confusion, frowning in a way Vala found particularly adorable. She would never say so, of course.

She was a woman, yes, but she had a reputation to keep up. "There were so many tests already, the medical kind, the food kind-"

"The food?" Daniel smiled. "That wasn't a test. That was the mess."

Vala grimaced. "That's cruel. Your little planet's really-"

"You want me to buy you clothes? Don't finish that sentence."

"Okay, but I thought we were looking for a gift for Mitchell." Vala watched two drivers argue about the damage to the bodywork of their cars.

"If you want to leave the mountain more often, you'll need clothes. I was able to find some for you this time, but I don't think that Dr. Lam is too fond of borrowing her clothes all the time."

Vala looked at the faded jeans and the red pullover, before she buttoned up the coat. "Well, I think her style needs work." She looked for Daniel's reaction when she asked, "You think that I'll stay for awhile?"

"At least until we get rid of the bracelets."

"And that I'll leave the mountain more often?"

Daniel nodded. "I remember how frustrated Teal'c was at the beginning when he couldn't leave the SGC. You're not as easily noticeable as he is. That helps. I will have to accompany you of course, because … of the bracelets, but I wanna show you a few things while you're here." He turned into the _Citadel Mall_ parking lot, looking for an open space.

Vala started to get excited when she took in the big mall. "Oh, that's fantastic. I never saw something like this before."

Daniel smiled. "It's strange … a whole universe and we seem to be the only ones who invented malls."

Vala smiled happily when they drove by a shop window displaying dresses. "Are we going to go in there?"

Daniel grinned. "But every woman likes shopping, even those not born on Earth."

***

Vala grabbed Daniel's arm and put her head on his shoulder when they entered the busy mall. "Are all of them buying presents?", she asked, looking around curiously. Festively adorned firs were standing in every corner, kitschy angels and bows were hanging from the ceiling or standing next to the trees. Someplace, a choir sang while a band was playing Christmassy songs in the other direction.

Vala looked around completely awed, while Daniel pulled her with him.

"What's going on with this day?" she asked when they were passing the fifth Christmas tree.

"It's tradition. A time for family and peace."

"Sounds boring."

Daniel smiled, stopping to look around. "What should we buy him?"

Vala shrugged. "A new gun?"

Daniel laughed.

Insulted, Vala looked at him. "That's a great idea, you know. He loves his gun. It's as if he wants to compensate something with it … you know what I mean."

Daniel shrugged. "He's a soldier."

Vala played with one of her plaits. "Well, what should we get him, then?"

Daniel sighed. "I haven't known him that long, yet."

"What did you buy for O'Neill? He's a soldier, too, maybe they are interested in the same things." Vala watched a couple looking at a model railroad which was displayed in a shop window. The man put an arm around the woman's shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her tenderly.

"Daniel," she turned to face her contemplative company, "I'm cold."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I told you to dress warmer."

"You could warm me up," Vala suggested, looking at him from under her lashes. Daniel shook his head, smiling, and pulled her closer. He put an arm around her shoulders and headed for a department store.

Triumphantly, Vala cuddled up to him whereupon Daniel made half a step aside, keeping his arm around her.

"Let's start with shopping for you. We can think about what to get Cameron later."

"What did you do last Christmas?" Vala pulled on Daniel's arm and looked at the expenses of a jeweller.

"Well, I celebrated with Jack, Sam and Teal'c."

"Every year?"

"Since we were working for the SGC. Okay, well, except the year I was ascended. But I did visit. They don't know about it, but ..."

Vala drew a circle on the glass of the shop window around a silver necklace. "So, this year, it's your first Christmas without them since ..."

"Eight years."

Vala looked up at Daniel. He was looking at the same necklace. She knew that he missed his team. The way he'd said goodbye to Teal'c after Anos had told them that the effect of the bracelets couldn't be undone had spoken volumes. Suddenly, Vala wanted to show him that he wasn't as alone as he thought.

That there was a friend he could talk to.

"Does it bother you?" she asked.

Daniel looked at her, sighing. "I can't change it. It's okay. The first Christmas we spent together was the first year we were a team. We just started going on missions regularly. I was hurt and the others celebrated at the SGC instead of going home to their families. The years after that, Jack and Sam stayed for Teal'c's and mine benefit. It became a tradition." He ushered her towards the department store.

Vala looked at the tiled floor thoughtfully. "And it's okay for you to celebrate with Mitchell, Teal'c and me this year?"

Daniel nodded. "Sure." Vala returned his smile happily. While they were heading on to the department store, she wondered when the last time was that she'd felt so at home. She concluded that it had been a long time ago.

It had been when her mother had still been alive, and she'd made a trip to the mountains with her, her father and her sister.

She asked herself for a moment what her little sister Jahni might be doing right now. She fought off her dark thoughts when they entered the warm and loud department store. She looked up to Daniel who directionlessly looked around for a moment before he found the lady's section. She held onto his hand tightly while they were heading for it through the crowd. She sadly ducked her head. No matter how happy she was at the moment to have found somebody who didn't just think of her as a thief and pain in the ass, it wouldn't last. She had to go as soon as the effect of the bracelets wore off. Good things had never lasted for her.

Other people or events had destroyed her life again and again. Quetesh was only the last one in a long list of unhappy phases in her life. She shook her head to quell the thoughts, gripping Daniel's hand tighter. After it had been clear that they had to get along with each other for longer, he'd begun to complain less and show interest in her. But there had been such situations before, and Vala had always fallen back in her old pattern sooner or later.

Stealing and fleeing. Without a place to call home. Without friends. Because she couldn't be disappointed that way.

Vala recognized the man immediately while she was waiting in the queue with Daniel. She'd seen him on tv and in the magazines. But he was looking different now. No white beard in sight, no hat. The stature, however, was just right and he was wearing red pants and the red and white coat with the wide black belt. His face was that of a young man. Of a very cute young man flirting with his colleague.

"Daniel," she whispered. He tilted his head to show that he was listening. Vala pointed out the young man. "Santa Claus."

Daniel laughed softly, taking a step forward when the queue moved. "That isn't Santa Claus. He's just pretending."

Vala watched the young man sticking a white beard to his face and pulling a hat over his hair.

"He'll take his place beside the escalator and children can sit on his lap and tell him their wishes. Then, they get a photo."

A smile graced Vala's features. "Really? His lap?" She watched the young man ringing a bell in his hand and turning a corner to take his place. Daniel checked the tags on the jeans, the coat and the pullover Vala wanted to have, adding the prices and rolling his eyes. When he turned to face Vala to ask her something, he noticed that she was gone.

"Damn it."

She wouldn't … Landry was going to kill him.

"Vala?"

The woman behind him touched his shoulder to get his attention. "Your sweetheart headed for the escalator."

"Thank you," Daniel muttered, finally reaching the cash register. He paid for the clothes and waited impatiently while they were packed into big bags, then he headed for the escalator. The sight that greeted him made him stop in shock. Vala was sitting on Santa Clause's lap, her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear. The man behind the white beard had his arms wrapped around Vala's waist, listening intently. Daniel could see him blush.

"Oh, God," he muttered, shoving past families who were waiting for their turn, before he stopped in front of the couple. He smiled stiffly. "Vala, there are children waiting."

"Can't I have some fun for a change?"

"Vala … please," Daniel said, watching nervously while some parents began to get impatient, talking about certain selfish people. Vala looked into Danie's blue eyes and she could feel her resolve cracking because of the pleading look.

She sighed in disappointment and dropped a kiss on Santa's cheek. "It was nice meeting you."

"Hey! Write down your number for me, huh?" the dressedup man asked, getting up to follow Vala.

Daniel intercepted his way and pinned him with his very own death glare. "I don't think so." While he turned away and headed off to the side with Vala to make room for the children, he wondered if he was jealous. No, he told himself. He was just worried.

"You are such a spoilsport. He was really cute and since you are playing hard to get, I thought ..." She stopped when she noticed that Daniel wasn't listening, checking instead if he'd left something at the cash register in his haste. Insulted, she crossed her arms and looked around. Daniel was just finding that he had everything he needed when he heard Vala say, "Oh, look!" He looked up and was only able to watch the bright blue coat vanish in the direction of a lady's department in another store.

He ran after her and when he finally found her, he grabbed her arm. "Stop doing that."

"Hey! It's not as if I can go very far. I don't want to faint in the near future, you know?"

Daniel sighed. "What is it now?"

Shocked, he took in the sexy underwear Vala held up for him to see.

"What do you think: blue or red?"

"I won't pick your underwear for you … and I won't buy it." He was embarrassed how high his voice suddenly was, and ducked his head.

"I don't know. Blue would accent my eyes, but red fits perfectly with my hair." Vala grabbed for the black version of her soon-to-be-possession. "Or black."

"I won't buy your underwear." Okay, at least his voice was sounding normal now.

Vala wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck, cuddling up to him a little too close for comfort.

"But I need it."

"You have underwear."

"How would you know?"

"You were wearing them when you tried to seduce me in my quarters … a few days ago."

Vala smiled in remembrance. "Oh, right! Those, I ordered on the line with Teal'c's help."

"Online," Daniel corrected, then he raised his eyebrows, "You bought your underwear with Teal'c?" Was that a spike of jealousy again or … no, it was protectiveness. Protectiveness. But why would he want to protect Vala from Teal'c? Okay, well, but it wasn't jealousy, it was … different.

"Yeah."

"Well, doesn't matter … I won't buy sexy underwear for you." With that, he pulled Vala's arms loose from around him and put the underwear back where it belonged. He grabbed Vala's hand and headed for the exit. Vala followed with a grin. The day was getting better and better. She enjoyed spending time with Daniel and not being at work. She knew deep down that she shouldn't get used to it … but she could at least enjoy it for a day.

"This one's beautiful," Vala muttered and a young saleswoman wearing a skirt and a blouse joined her.

"A good choice, Miss." She took the necklace out of the display case, placing it on a small pillow made of satin. "The necklace consists of pure silver. Thanks to its fine looks, it can be worn for elevated social events or in the weekday."

Vala took a closer look at the necklace before glancing across the jewellery store to Daniel who was leaning against the wall, guarding the bags to his feet. With crossed arms, he looked at Vala with an emphatically bored expression before he turned to the window again.

"Your husband?" the saleswoman asked before she realized that Vala wasn't wearing a ring and corrected herself. "Your boyfriend?"

Vala straightened, weighing the possibility to tell the truth. Then she grinned. "Yes." She turned to face Daniel. "Darling, could you take a look, please?"

It took a second for Daniel to register that she meant him, then he slowly trotted over to them. Vala cuddled up to him. The saleswoman smiled. "Your girlfriend has an excellent taste."

Daniel sighed, trying to push Vala away, but she just laughed softly, tightening her grip. "It's no big deal to be a little affectionate in the public, honey."

She looked at the saleswoman. "He's shy."

"Vala-"

"Honey?" She looked at him with big blue eyes and he smiled at the saleswoman.

"Could I have a second with her?"

The saleswoman nodded and headed towards another couple.

"Vala, I'm telling you one last time and I'm being serious here," Daniel began, gripping Vala's shoulders to look into her eyes, "Stop telling everybody that we're a couple, because we aren't and for that same reason: Stop touching me the whole time. I don't like it, I never liked it and ..." He interrupted himself when he noticed tears in Vala's eyes.

"God," he muttered. He rolled his eyes. "Are you pretending?"

Vala didn't answer, ducking her head instead to play with one of the black buttons on her coat. Daniel looked around, smiling at the saleslady who was glancing at them rather darkly.

"Sorry. I'm just … not very tactile."

Vala stared at the floor to hide her soft smile, wiping her eyes for good measure.

"Vala, please," Daniel whispered, "I'll make you a deal. You stop pretending that we're a couple, and in turn you can touch me … from the waist up."

Vala shrugged.

"Okay?" Daniel asked, kicking himself for not being able to see children or women cry because of him. Sha're had known that and from time to time, she'd even used some tears to get her way. Daniel smiled at the memory and then brushed some strands of black hair from Vala's forehead. "Okay?"

She looked up at him, suddenly happy again. "Okay."

The saleswoman joined them. "Have you decided?"

Daniel looked at the necklace while Vala was getting their bags.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said and when she left the store she called out, "There! At the fountain! Look, Daniel!"

Daniel smiled at the saleswoman. "It's her first time in the USA." 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Shopping

_Word Count:_ 5.591

_Summary: _Daniel and Vala are getting to know each other better while they're looking for the perfect gift for Cameron.

_Characters: _Vala Mal Doran, Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell

_Pairing:_Vala wishes it would be Daniel/Vala

_Rating:_ T_  
Spoiler: The ties that bind  
Setting:_ Season 9 – after _The ties that bind__  
Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it.

_Beta: _Anne McSommers – thanks!

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Stargate SG-1_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

**2.**

Vala was laughing. "I can't do it."

"C'mon," Daniel called, spreading his arms, "I'll catch you if you fall."

"Who did invent this idiotic hobby? It looked easier when we were just watching," Vala said, not loosening her grip on the handrail of the small ice skating rink next to the mall's fountain. A group of kids, all of them laughing, passed her and Vala looked at Daniel who was standing in the middle of the rink, waiting for her.

"I can't."

"Sure you can."

Vala took a deep breath before she let go of the railing to wobble towards Daniel. "I'm afraid to fall."

"Then don't," Daniel laughed. Vala stopped when the same group of children passed her again. She watched the self-assured movements of a young woman who was pulling her daughter with her. At first, Daniel had been against hitting the ice.

He excused his reluctance with the need to buy a present for Cameron. But Vala had persuaded him. Just a few minutes into it, he'd started to have a good time.

They'd been on the ice for half an hour now. Vala smiled. She resumed skating and made it to Daniel before the treacherous ice let her slip again. He caught her and she clung to his shoulders, trying to get back her footing.

"That was better," Daniel said and Vala got her feet under her.

She looked up to Daniel's smiling face.

"Yeah."

"I knew you could do it."

She brushed her hand down his arm, taking his hand. "Give me a hand?"

He nodded and helped her to skate some big circles.

"Who taught you?" Vala asked.

Daniel laughed. "Jack. During our second year as a team, he forced me to go to an ice skating rink with him and taught me how to do it. He did the same with Teal'c."

When she slipped, Vala caught herself with her arms flailing. "And Carter?"

Daniel shrugged. "She could already do it. We went skating together sometimes."

A little girl in front of them fell and Daniel helped Vala to stop. Then he squatted down and helped the little girl to get up. Vala brushed the ice from her jacket. With a short smile, the girl returned to her mother.

"I wanna have kids," Vala suddenly said, not really knowing why she did it.

Daniel frowned. "Don't look at me."

Vala laughed and shook her head. "No, really. I want to have kids."

"I can't imagine you with children," Daniel said.

"When I have a daughter, I'll name her Adria."

"Why?"

Vala ducked her head. "That's the name of my stepmother. I love her, but she's one hell of a woman."

Daniel nodded towards the exit and Vala headed with him that way.

"In our culture, children sometimes get the names of their birth parents. Why don't you name after your mother?"

Vala nodded. "But it's not good to give the children the name of a relative who died before they were born."

Guiltily, Daniel bit his lip. "Sorry. I didn't want to bring it up that way. How long ago did she die?"

Vala shrugged. "A long time ago. My father got married again."

Daniel opened her skaters for her. "Siblings?"

"A baby sister." Vala smiled proudly. "We have a lot in common."

Daniel laughed. "Oh, no! Two of you."

"I wouldn't share you with anyone," Vala promised, suddenly looking thoughtful, "But I think Mitchell's just her type."

Daniel laughed.

***

"So, Daniel," Vala began, snuggling into the soft cushions of the chair she'd conquered in the mall's Starbuck's, "What's your Christmas wish?"

Daniel was silent for a second, sipping his coffee. "I'd like Jack and Sam to celebrate with us, but …" He shrugged.

Vala frowned. "Well, if they are such good friends, why don't they come here for Christmas?"

Daniel shook his head. "They're busy." He shrugged, forcing a smile. "What are we going to buy for Mitchell?"

Vala was watching him intently and realized that losing his team had hurt him more than he wanted to admit.

Maybe that was why he wanted to go away and move to another galaxy. Each of his friends had found a new life, O' Neill had been transferred, Carter was leading researches and Teal'c had freed his people.

Perhaps, Daniel felt like he was the only one not achieving anything.

She leant forward. "Are you mad at me for messing up your travel plans?"

Daniel smiled. "Sure."

"You can think about that question, you know," Vala answered, faking offence, and crossed her arms.

"It's just a pity," Daniel explained, "Atlantis was my dream come true."

"It still can be."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, as soon as our … situation's taken care of. If it can be."

Vala sighed. "Sorry." For the first time, she was apologizing honestly for her appearance, and its consequences. The truth was, she could have brought the artifact to any other well-known archaeologist in the universe. She could have chained herself to whomever she wanted to get what she wanted. But she'd missed Daniel. And she'd cursed herself for it. Feelings weren't good for her business.

Daniel swallowed the last of his coffee. "It's alright. Let's go."

Vala ate the rest of her cookie and got up, immediately linking their arms when they returned into the loud mall. She stopped him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He shoved her back. "Vala -"

"That was friendship. On your cheek." She grinned in triumph.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "And here I was thinking I could come to like you."

"Oh, liar! You are smitten with me."

Daniel laughed and Vala grew serious. "I was just thanking you for being here."

Daniel stared at her.

Vala broke the surprised silence with a smile. "You want to visit the sex shop next?"

***

Daniel managed to drag Vala away from the sex shop, curious stares following them, and pulled her into the store next door. Vala liked this one even more as Daniel realized with shock.

"Daniel, I want to buy a Barbie doll."

"No."

"Oh, please! Look at her. We'll dye her hair black and you could use her a voodoo doll as soon as I'm done playing with her."

Daniel thought about that for a moment. Then he shook his head and hid a smile by turning around to the model building things.

Fascinated, Vala handled a toy gun. "You're spoiling your children. When I was a kid, I was playing hide and seek with my sister in the barn and that was enough to last an afternoon."

Daniel shrugged. In the desert, he'd always played with the children of the workers who were working for his parents.

"There are no barns around here anymore." He looked at his watch. "Vala, we've been here for over an hour. Let's go."

Vala pouted and let her eyes wander the store one last time to make sure that she hadn't missed a thing. "Fine."

***

"Boring," Vala sing-songed for the hundredth time. Daniel ignored her, pulling books out of the shelves.

"Daniel. Boring."

"We were in the toy store for over an hour because of you."

"I've been here with you for two hours now."

Daniel looked at his watch. "More like ten minutes."

Vala groaned impatiently and strolled through the small store. "I don't think that Mitchell's the kind of guy who reads. He's one for violence and fights."

"But I want to look for some new books for Sam."

"You know what?" Crossing her arms, Vala returned to Daniel and leant against the shelf. "I think the shopping is some kind of test."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I think you're right." Without looking at it, he pulled a book from the shelf and handed it to Vala. "Look at that. That's going to keep you busy."

Vala stuck out her tongue and then opened the book in the middle. Her eyes widened. "My God, Daniel, you wanna tell me something?"

Daniel glanced at the book and hectically grabbed it out of Vala's hands, taking a closer look at the cover.

Vala stepped closer. "What's Kama sutra? And … Daniel, are you blushing?"

***

"I've never seen a shop so boring before. There are only pictures hanging at the wall. I bet you don't even sell those. There are no price tags," Vala complained and Daniel smiled at the saleswoman behind the counter.

The young woman cleared her throat. "Our tickets for sportive events are of course the best when it comes to giving them away to men for Christmas."

"Who's that?" Vala asked, pointing at a poster.

"Marilyn Manson, Miss," the saleswoman answered.

Vala grimaced. "Looks kind of strange." She tilted her head. "He reminds me of a trading partner on Valona. That guy wanted to double cross me." She grinned evilly. "Well, now, he won't have to ask a woman out ever again."

The saleswoman's eyes wandered to Daniel, frightened. He put on a smile. "Those damn online games." He sighed. "I'll think about it." He pulled Vala with him when he left the store. "That was a ticket shop, Vala. You can purchase tickets for events. There aren't showcases like in the other shops. And don't talk about your travels."

"Why would Mitchell need tickets?"

"To visit a basket ball game," Daniel explained.

Vala nodded in understanding. "So you have to actually pay here for watching men get all sweaty."

Daniel smiled, shaking his head. Vala watched a young man hurrying by them, heading for a flower shop and running into a young woman. She laughed and nodded at a twig above their heads. They kissed briefly.

Daniel noticed where her attention had wandered. "That is mistletoe. You have to kiss when you stand beneath it."

"Why?"

Daniel shrugged. "Tradition."

Vala nodded thoughtfully, sitting down beside Daniel on a bench.

"What are we going to get for Cameron?" Daniel asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"He's really difficult to shop for." Vala brushed her hair back. "Daniel, could you give me money for ice cream?"

"You want to eat ice cream?" Daniel asked. Vala nodded and he got his wallet out with a sigh. "There you go. I'll be in the shop over there." He pointed to an electronics store.

"Okay," Vala nodded and Daniel left. Vala waited until he'd entered the store, then, after a short trip to another shop, she entered the ice-dream parlor.

***

Half an hour later, Vala had eaten her ice-cream and Daniel had decided against buying a video game. They decided on tickets for a basket ball game, and Daniel paid for them while Vala was complaining about being tired and that she wanted to go home. When they were back in Daniel's car, Vala turned to face Daniel and stopped him from starting the engine. "Thanks for spending the day with me here," she said.

He smiled. "You're welcome. Well, I didn't have another choice but to take you with me, right?"

Vala frowned. "Thanks … I think."

Daniel shook his head. "I'm kidding. It was a lot of fun, Vala. Seriously." He prepared to start the car. "Buckle up."

"Wait."

Slightly irritated now, Daniel turned to face her. She was holding a mistle toe and arragend it on the rear-view mirror. Daniel bit his lip. "Vala-"

"Daniel." She leant towards him. "What would be the big deal? It wouldn't be the first time and I don't want more than a kiss from you."

Not convinced, he raised his eyebrows and she smiled in embarrassment.

"Well, at least right this second." She grew serious. "Please?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, muttering "Why me?" before he nodded.

Vala leant forwards and pressed their lips together. A few seconds later, she broke the kiss. "Now, was it that bad?"

He shook his head and she cupped his cheek.

"Thank you for everything."

Daniel smiled.

"I know that I'm grating on your nerves, but I don't do it to irritate you. I like you very much."

"I know. I like you, too … a bit," Daniel nodded. Vala smiled, knowing that he was downplaying to not let her win. That was just their way. But they liked each other and respected the other in a way outsiders couldn't grasp.

"Good."

"Can we go home, now?" Daniel asked, avoiding her eyes and feeling, as if he'd just missed something.

Vala had the same feeling while she snuggled into her seat and buckled up. "Drive, slave."

***

The phone was ringing. Jack O'Neill sighed, looking up from the report he had to go through, before he yawned and stretched to grab for the receiver. "O'Neill?"

_"Jack O'Neill?" _

He didn't know the female voice. "Who's asking?"

_"My name's Vala. Vala Mal Doran." _

Oh! Daniel had mentioned her in his emails.

"Yes, this is Jack." He remembered Daniel describing Vala in his last email.

_You have to pay attention to what you say to her. She's grating on my nerves, distracting me and you never know what she'll do next. __She's a mix of you and Han Solo. _

Jack knew subtext and had answered.

_You like her, don't you, Dannyboy? _

"What can I do for you?"

_"Listen to me,"_ Vala demanded and Jack swallowed when he heard her serious voice.

***

Sam was just finishing some calculations when the phone on her desk in Area51 rang. "Sam Carter?"

_"My name's Vala. We have to talk." _

Sam rubbed her forehead. Daniel had talked about Vala during their last phone call and since then, Sam was worried. Daniel hadn't really complained about Vala, but Sam knew whom Daniel had to thank for the current situation. Who knew what this woman was planning next?

_"It's about Daniel." _

That got her attention.

***

Cameron was just getting the roast out of the oven when the doorbell rang. "Hey! Could someone get that?" he called to his guests in the living room.

"Daniel, you do it," he heard Vala, "I'm busy. Teal'c, you never told me what a great masseur you are."

"Indeed."

Cameron didn't even want to imagine what exactly those two were doing in his living room. He heard Daniel passing the kitchen and opening the front door.

Shocked, Daniel stared at the visitors.

"Hi," Jack said.

Sam smiled. "We're just passing by."

Cameron opened the door wider. "Sure. C'mon in. There's enough roast for everyone." He headed back for the kitchen. Sam hugged Daniel briefly and tightly, and then stepped into the warm house.

Jack gave Daniel a brief hug, too. "Hey! You okay?" he asked.

"Sure," Daniel nodded, "Just surprised."

"You should have told us how important spending Christmas with us is to you, Daniel. Seriously."

"How?" Daniel asked and Jack looked at Vala who was standing in the door to the living room, wearing a black dress.

"Ask Han Solo," he suggested and followed Sam into the living room to greet Teal'c.

Vala joined Daniel.

"You told them to come here?" he asked.

Vala shrugged. "You were so sad. Cameron and Teal'c thought it was a great idea and gave me their numbers."

"Vala, they have jobs. A new life."

Disappointed, Vala ducked her head. Surprised, she registered that Daniel was suddenly hugging her. "That was really, really nice and attentive of you," he muttered and Vala smiled, returning the embrace.

She bit her lip. "Does that mean that I'll get more than a hug and a kiss from you for that?"

Daniel laugehd softly. "I've got something for you."

Vala smiled curiously but Daniel didn't tell. He just thought of the necklace Vala had liked so much. He'd bought it secretly when he'd been at the mall with Vala and Cameron to get something for Teal'c.

"So … I guess it's got nothing to do with you being naked?" Vala asked.

He shook his head before he pulled her closer. Vala didn't mind the answer though. Maybe next Christmas, she thought, sighing happily.

END

JJ 11/06 


End file.
